Family Reunion
by Smaltby
Summary: The Doctor and his new assistant are travelling through time and space just like normal. But what happens when they come across a mysterious girl, and will she change the Doctors life for ever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Reunion**

Please note: that the doctor in this story is David Tennant.

**As all true fans Know, the Doctor has a daughter who he believes is dead. Her name is Jenny. So this is the story of when the Doctor returns with his brand new assistant Julia and the family is reunited.**

Jenny was sitting on a harbour wall facing out towards the ocean. Her husband Mike (a human as there are no more timelords) had one arm around her shoulders; the other was gently stroking the soft hair of the baby in Jenny's arms.

The baby was barely three months old; it had Jenny's blond hair and Mikes green eyes. Her name was Kate. Even though she was half human, Kate had two hearts, and as she grew the similarities between Kate, Jenny and her Grandfather (the Doctor) became more and more obvious. For example it became clear when Kate started school that she was far more intelligent than the other kids her age.

Kate was always a curious child and constantly bombarded her parents with questions such as, 'What was my grandfather like?', or 'When can I see my Grandfather?' Whenever the latter question was asked, Jenny would sigh and say that she didn't know.

However a few days before her sixteenth birthday, Kate was walking home from school. It seemed like a perfectly normal afternoon, but as she turned into a nearby lane a huge gust of wind caught her by surprise. However this surprise seemed like nothing when, just a few seconds later, a strange noise began to ring in her ears. Kate barely had time to register any form of shock, before a little blue box began to materialise before her eyes. A couple of minutes later (while Kate was still staring open mouthed at what she then realised, was an old police box like they had hundreds of years ago) the door opened and out stepped a man wearing a light brown suite and a long light brown coat.


	2. Chapter 2

b

The man seemed really rather odd for when he stepped out of the police box, he took one quick look around and stepped back in again. Then, a minute or so later, he again stepped out of the box this time however, he was followed by a fairly short, black (or at least very dark brown) haired woman. This time he took a longer look around and finally, noticed Kate, still standing there with her mouth hanging open.

'Ah.' Was the first thing he said. This was then followed by 'and who might you be?'

Kate just stood there her mouth still hanging open and her eyes screaming in fear and surprise. The woman noticing this came over and put her arm around Kate's shoulder and said 'Hello. I'm Julia and this is the Doctor.'

'I'm Kate.' Kate finally said.

'Good. And what year is it exactly? You know TARDIS's.' he said jerking his thumb towards the blue box and shrugging his shoulders 'time and space. Well...' he then continued to ramble on about something. So much so that Kate never even got a chance to attempt to answer any of his random questions.

'Don't worry, you get used to him' Julia told Kate

After a while of standing with this peculiar couple, Kate realised that the sky was begging to darken. It then dawned on her that she should have been home well over half an hour ago and that her mother must be going frantic. So she finally she had to yell over the Doctor 'I've got to go'.

But as she began to walk down the street she realised that the odd couple was following her. Her pace quickened. Who were these people and what did they want?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay, sorry for the long wait things have been a bit hectic. Sorry this chapter is so short it's just a quick bit that I managed to write between school and other stuff. Hope you enjoy. Please review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Doctor, Jenny or the TARDIS, but everyone else is mine, as is the plot. **

Hearts thumping in her chest she broke into a run, stopping only when she reached the bright yellow front door of a red bricked town house. The house was large for London, even for the more expensive neighbourhood where it was situated. With three floors, five bedrooms (including a loft conversion), a large family sitting room, two bathrooms, a large dining room and a big fancy kitchen it was the perfect house for the family inside.

Kate quickly whipped out her key, shoved the bright yellow door aside and almost tripped over her youngest brother Will in the door way. She turned to give him a hug as a young looking; blond haired woman appeared at the kitchen door a wooden spoon in her hand.

'Finally' the woman said, 'I was getting worried'

'Sorry mum' Kate replied

'Where have you ...? No Will don't touch that!' the woman (jenny) yelled following her four year old son into the kitchen and seeing him about to pull a pot of boiling water off the stove. Thankfully she reached him just in time and sent him off to set the table. She sighed in relief and turned back to her eldest daughter.

'So, where were you then?'

Kate, ignoring her mother's last question, instead asked, 'Mum. What's a TARDIS?'


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Sorry. I know I haven't written in ages, but I've been sooooo busy and I really haven't had time. I mean right now I'm writing this chapter in a cabin of a very big ship, just off the coast of Norway!!! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I love reviews but I don't seem to have many.

Jenny looked at her eldest daughter in shock and her hands began to shake as she muttered 'I don't know'. She saw Kate give her an uncertain look it was as if somehow she didn't quite believe her mother, and really why should she? Jenny knew that she had always been a terrible liar, her hands always shook and her voice always began to tremble. Most people never noticed but nothing ever got past Kate. Somehow it was like the two were connected, they had always had a close relationship even from the very beginning but now it was stronger than ever.

Kate nodded and opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by her father's entrance, so instead she said 'Hay dad'. Her father was followed into the room by a whirlwind of colour that kept yelling 'DAAAAADDYYYYYY!!!!!!' and running round in circles until she got so dizzy that she sat on the floor, looked up and said 'feel all dizzy now'. Mike chuckled and ruffled his youngest daughters' hair saying 'hay Han ban', before giving Kate a hug and Jenny a quick kiss. Then of course all the commotion attracted the attention of little Will, who then came skidding through the door and tripped over Hannah sat on the kitchen floor. As he let out a great yell and began to cry, Kate sighed, and realising that she wouldn't get any answers to her questions tonight, she headed upstairs to make a start on this week's homework.

Dinner that night was a very tense affair. Jenny found herself unable to look at Kate in fear that she might cave in and tell her everything. Of course Jenny often felt like she wanted to tell the kids about her past, but she and Mike had talked about this and decided that it would be better to tell them later, when they were ready to understand. 'But when would that be?'Jenny often wondered.

'Pass the salt' said eleven year old Jack, completely oblivious to the discomfort between his mother and his sister. In fact everyone but Jenny, Kate and Mike (who could always sense when something was up) was acting completely normal, well as normal as a four year old, a seven year old and an eleven year old can. Hannah was even humming an annoying tune and Will was rambling on enthusiastically about school. Jenny and Mike nodded along, however Kate just couldn't concentrate, her mind kept flashing back to that afternoon. Who was The Doctor? What was a TARDIS? And what did it all have to do with her mother?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Mike was puzzled. He didn't understand what was going on between his wife and daughter; they almost never acted this way. The look on Jenny's face when he had walked in to the kitchen after work that afternoon had almost broken his heart. She had looked so pained and trapped; it hurt to see her like that. Then again, it also hurt to see the almost betrayed look on Kate's face. Either way he realised that whatever was going on it was something pretty major.

So later that night after making sure that all the kids were in bed, he and Jenny sat down in the sitting room and talked. Jenny explained what had happened. Although somehow knowing the problem didn't really help as it then bought new questions into his mind.

'You know,' he said to Jenny 'I think we should tell her, Kate I mean. She's smart she'll understand.'

Jenny nodded but didn't say anything. She knew Kate was smart, she thought that Kate would probably have understood at the age of five, but understanding wasn't the problem. She knew from the last and only time that she had met her father, that he was dangerous. Jenny wasn't sure whether she was ready to expose any of her children to that level of danger yet.

'I know you're nervous and I understand that. But if your fathers here wouldn't you like to see him and he's the kid's grandfather, so...' Mike trailed off.

'I won't tell the others, just Kate. I wouldn't tell her either but she's already seen him, and if we just announced that he was her grandfather she would just get even more suspicious.' Jenny said standing up and walking over to the door, 'wish me luck.' With that she walked in to the hallway, up the stairs and knocked on Kate's bedroom door.

Hearing a muttered 'What?' from within, Jenny pushed aside the door and when to sit on the edge of her daughters' bed. Kate glared at her. Jenny was taken back, Kate never acted like this. Kate's' reaction just to her entering the room made Jenny realise just how deep her lie had hurt her daughter.

Jenny sighed 'We need to talk Kate' she said. Kate gave her a look that quite plainly said 'Uh, I don't think so' and rolled over to face the wall. Ignoring this, Jenny took a deep breath and launched straight into, 'A TARDIS is a space ship. Well, and time machine. Both, kind of rolled in to one.'

Kate sat up and gave her mother a worried look. It seemed obvious to Kate that she was talking nonsense and this worried her because her mother never did something like that. Well, not when she was sober any way. However when Kate looked again she realised that her mother was perfectly normal and she said 'you serious?'

'Yes' her mother replied, 'now Kate, tell me, how did you hear of it?'

Kate thought for a moment before telling her mother about that afternoon. She began with how she had been walking down an alleyway when she had heard this strange noise and felt a rush of wind. She then described the appearance of the blue box and the man and woman inside. Jenny listened intently to every word and smiled when Kate described the man. However when Kate began to describe the woman jenny frowned. Last time she had seen The Doctor he had been travelling with two companions called Martha and Donna, now she wandered what had happened to them.

When Kate had finished her story she turned to her mother and asked, 'why do you want to know all this anyway?'

Jenny yet again took a deep breath and said, all in a rush, 'Because he's your Grandfather.'

'Who is?' asked Kate confused

'The Doctor' Jenny replied 'He's my father.'

'You said he was dead.' Kate accused

'I know. I but I only did that because well, Kate it's complicated and I wanted to wait until you could understand.'

'Mum, I don't get it, what's so complicated? It's simple you lied and he's my Grandfather. I'm going to see him. 'Kate announced swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

'He's not human.'

Kate gaped at her mother speechless. What did that mean? Was he secretly some little green creature? But he couldn't be, he looked human, acted a bit crazy yes but defiantly human.

'I don't understand' she said after a long moment of silence.

'Kate I know your young but have you ever seen the set of medical records from when you were born?'

Kate shook her head 'no' she replied

'They weren't normal. That's why I had you and the others here at home; we thought that a hospital would get suspicious and want to run all sorts of tests.'

'What do you mean 'not normal'?

'We weren't sure what any of you guys would be like, but it seems that you are more like me than your Dad. And when I say more like me I also mean more like your Grandfather. You have two hearts.'

Kate gasped and clapped a hand to her chest. Indeed she could, as her mother said, feel two pulses. How had she not noticed this before?

'I'm not human.' She muttered

'Well not exactly no. Your half human, half time lord.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, hi. I'm oddood, taking over writing Family Reunion for Smaltby. She kindly gave me permission to finish writing this story after she informed me that she wanted to abandon it. Some of you might have read some of my stories and so you will know that this will be a challenge for me seeing as I tend to write Ten/Rose, but I am very willing to take it up. But enough of me, let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise belongs to us.**

Kate looked at her mother with shock. "A Time what?"

"A Time Lord. Your grandfather is a Time Lord. And I am too, kind of", Jenny replied.

"And what's that then, an alien that looks after clocks?" Kate asked, a little sarcastically.

Jenny laughed. "No. No. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what he does, exactly. He travels. Through time and space."

"In the TARDIS", Kate stated.

"Yes. Donna said that he saves planets and rescues civilisations. And there is a lot of running involved. And by that I mean, a _lot._ And I certainly saw proof of that. On Messaline, he stopped the war. I would have seen more but something got in the way", Jenny answered reminiscently.

"Hold on. You've just said a whole lot of things that make no sense, like, at all. Now I know whom you get that from. But still. What?" Kate asked, confusedly.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. So, I came from a machine", Jenny started.

"What? A machine? So my grandfather is not my grandfather?", Kate interrupted.

"Well, he is. But not like you would expect. A tissue of skin cells was taken from him to make me. He's technically both my father and my mother", Jenny answered, a little embarrassed.

"That is alien. But why did they take it?", Kate asked.

"The war that I was talking about, on this planet called Messaline. They needed soldiers to fight. The machine programmed me to know everything about fighting and nothing else. Donna christened me Jenny."

Kate was shocked. Knowing nothing but hate. No love, no nothing. "That's terrible." And Donna. I hadn't heard or seen her. "But Donna. Who's Donna?"

"Donna travelled with the Doctor. She was lovely. But didn't you say that he was travelling with a lady called Julia?", Jenny asked.

"Well, yeah, but she could have just have been inside the TARDIS", Kate replied

"Hopefully. But this Julia sounded nice too", Jenny replied. She hoped that if Donna had gone then he had found somebody who was just as brilliant as her. He needed somebody.

"She was, yes. But what was this war? Who was it between?", Kate asked.

"The Messalinians and The Hath. I don't think anyone really knew what it was over. The Source was what they were fighting for in the end. The Source, being a new start of life. But because there was so many people dying and then more people coming from the machine, the story got changed and I think that in the end they were fighting for the sake of fighting", Jenny replied with sadness.

"But weren't you just another of these soldiers? You came from the machine too", Kate wondered. She didn't mean to be rude, but it was the truth.

"I was, yes, to start with. But the Doctor and Donna showed me a different way of living. I was going to travel with them but then the General, the leader, was going to shoot the Doctor and I stepped in the way", Jenny said.

Kate gasped. "What? How did you survive?"

"I didn't. I died but then I woke up, somehow. The Doctor had gone but there was a rocket that I flew everywhere, saving planets, rescuing civilisations and did an awful lot of running, just like I would have done with the Doctor, before I met your Dad here on Earth", Jenny said with a smile.

"Didn't you ever try to find the Doctor?", Kate asked.

"Sure I did. But after a couple of years of searching, I realised how little I knew about the Doctor and how big the universe was. I won't say it's impossible that we might run paths again seeing as how you have just met him but it's highly unlikely", Jenny said.

"Mum, can I have some time now? I need to think", Kate asked.

Jenny hesitated. "Are you sure that you're alright? I'm here anytime that you need me, okay."

"I'm fine. There's just a lot to take in. And thanks, Mum. For telling me. Eventually", Kate replied.

"I am sorry about that. I just didn't know how to tell you", Jenny said.

"I know. I understand", Kate answered.

"'Night. I love you, you know that, don't you?", Jenny said.

"Yes, Mum. I know. And I love you too", Kate replied.

**^&^&^&^&^**

"Is she alright?", Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needed some time alone, to think. I mean, she's just been told that her mother and her grandfather are aliens. It's not an average teen age worry is it?", Jenny joked.

"No, I guess not", Mike said with a smile.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow", Jenny resolved.

"Okay. We'll be fine, won't we?", Mike said.

"We'll be fine."

**^&^&^&^&^**

Kate didn't sleep that night. She thought a lot about what her mum had said. She, her mum and her granddad were aliens. Aliens. The Doctor, a Time Lord. Donna. The nice woman who may or may not have left the Doctor. Julia, the lady with the Doctor, who talked to her. Her mum being made on Messaline. The war on Messaline with the Hath over the Source. Love and hate. After a while, she kept repeating the words in a sort of trance, trying to make it make sense. AliensDoctorTimeLordDonnaJuliaMessalineHathSourceLoveHateAliensDoctorTimeLordDonnaJuliaMessalineHathSourceLoveHate.

From all that she had found out that night, Kate was sure of only one thing. She would find the Doctor again. She had already come across him once by accident so surely she could, would, find him again. Like her Mum had said, yes, it was unlikely, but it _definitely_ wasn't impossible.

**Reviews are nice. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe a couple more chapters of Family Reunion after this one? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Beeb owns all. **

_Ten years later…_

"3528, creature contained, over", Kate's team member Rahij's voice crackled over the speaker.

"4024, I'll be right there, over", Kate replied.

Kate was in a team of 5 members working for UNIT; Rahij, Hannah, Sam, Mya and herself. She was closest to Rahij though; their murky backgrounds seemed to unite them. Rahij had grown up in an orphanage after being left on a park bench at 7 days old. He didn't like to talk about this though and this suited Kate well; she didn't like to talk about her history either.

Kate had first joined UNIT as soon as she was old enough; at age of eighteen she was one of the youngest members in the division. She had decided that the best way to find her mysterious grandfather and the equally mysterious companion was to work with, investigate and defeat aliens. Her mother had told her many stories since that strange night ten years ago, and Kate had gathered as much information about the Doctor as she could, but Jenny was always quick to say that she knew very little. From these stories Kate had managed to find a bit more out about the Doctor; other people who knew the Doctor had published some information on the Internet and she had tried to get in contact with them but her attempts were unsuccessful. Death was always very inconvenient. These reports always said the same though, wherever a dangerous alien was, the Doctor was always close behind. And so naturally, UNIT was the best place to be. Her parents were supportive, Jenny especially, and so Kate found the work very enjoyable. Exciting. Exhilarating.

With each troubling event, Kate was there, looking out for a brown shish of a coattail flicking around the corner or for a man with big hair, which was apparently unmistakable. However, there was never this sight. There were green aliens who called themselves Slitheen from some place that no one could pronounce, blue aliens that blew goo, pink aliens that produced sticky substances, orange aliens that blinded, red aliens that were fast, very fast but never brown aliens or at least, that brown alien.

On this particular day, a purple alien with radioactive blobs on its body that created mini whirlwinds had decided to play. It had managed to round up a few tourists that looked particularly dazed before UNIT had arrived on the scene but fortunately it was stupid enough to be lured with chocolate into the holding cell. Kate thought that she should get over there so that she was around when the officials arrived. She studied the co-ordinate locater to see where Rahij was situated before beginning to run.

**&&&&&&&**

"Is everything okay?", Kate panted when she arrived at the area.

"Yep. It's pretty docile now", Rahij answered.

"What about the tourists?", Kate asked, looking around at the surroundings.

"They're fine. Confused but conscious", Rahij replied.

"Good. Good. They need ----". Kate couldn't believe her eyes. After all those years of searching, she had just seen a flash of that brown coat disappear off of a side street just down the road. Kate started running again.

"Kate! Where you going?". Rahij called after her.

Kate turned round and continued to jog backwards. "I'm going to see my future! Past! Present!", she shouted before grinning, turning and continuing to follow the trail of brown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the really long delay in posting the last chapter and this one oddood sent me them but I had a few computer issues. Sorry.**

**Smaltby**

**Kind of going off canon a bit here, I think it should work if you ignore a couple of bits in The Doctor's Daughter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.**

"Hey, wait!", Kate called to the Doctor. They were in an empty street; obviously the inhabitants had been threatened by the alien and had decided to stay indoors. Kate didn't know how they would be able to make a cover story this time, but she knew that they would work it out; they always did. The Doctor turned round with a smile on his face; Kate wondered what was funny. She also noticed that he was with a blonde haired girl this time, not brown. Where was Julia? The Doctor's face quickly fell when he saw Kate though; she tried not to be offended. He walked quickly over to Kate with the blonde haired girl; she noted that they were very friendly; she tried to comprehend the fact that she might also have a grandmother but then dismissed this idea when she noticed that there were no wedding rings. As a UNIT soldier she had been taught to be observant.

"What do you want?", the Doctor growled. Okay, this was not what how she had thought that this would go. Perhaps he had forgotten her. She persisted.

"Hi. I'm Kate", when there was no recognition in his face she tried, "Jenny's daughter?"

"That's nice. Again I ask, what do you want?", the Doctor asked again. 'Surely he couldn't have forgotten his own daughter', Kate thought.

"Um, nothing. You do know who Jenny is, don't you?", Kate asked.

The Doctor gave her a piercing look. "Enlighten me", he said.

"Your daughter?", she said.

The blonde girl looked sharply at the Doctor at this. "Doctor?", she asked him.

"Rose, don't listen to her. I would have told you if I had a daughter", he apologized to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he said to Kate.

"Are you sure? Messaline, Hath, Donna, Martha?", Kate prompted.

"Really not ringing a bell", he said.

Then Kate realized. "Of course! You're a time traveler! This hasn't happened to you yet!", she said.

The Doctor nodded. "Must be", he said. "I probably shouldn't ask you this, but I really do have to ask, I have a daughter?", he asked.

"Yeah, called Jenny", Kate said again.

The Doctor laughed in shock. "Blimey! Not something that I've been told before, and that's saying something."

He looked at the blonde girl and then gasped as though as he had just realized something.

"What was that you were saying before? Martha and Donna? What about Rose?", the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, we don't know these people", Rose informed Kate.

"Oh. Martha and Donna are people that you will travel with", Kate said.

The Doctor jumped in. "You should probably say no more about that, Kate", he said with a worrying look to Rose. "This is not good at all".

"Sorry. I should have thought that you might not know me", Kate said quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "Hmm. But still, we're here now and there's a very slight possible chance that the world will explode in any minute but if it does then we can't do anything about it, so why don't you fill me in on stuff. I'll stop you at any chance that you start saying stuff that I really shouldn't be hearing about", the Doctor said. Rose gave a quick smile to Kate and the Doctor and Rose sat down on the pavement. Kate stood shocked for a minute before sitting down and then she started to talk. The Doctor told her not to say anything about the events on Messaline muttering something about fixed points and so Kate told stories about her family and her work at UNIT. The Doctor explained that he was so hostile to her when they first met because he tried to keep out of UNIT's way and he didn't want to have trouble. When Kate asked why he had been here today instead of any other day, he just shrugged. "Coincidence". And when she asked him why he was leaving, "You seemed to have everything under control. Despite what some people might think, we don't actually like to get involved unless necessary. And when it seems fun". They both smiled. "Purple aliens who are tricked by chocolate aren't exactly going to destroy the universe", he added.

In what seemed to be no time at all for Kate, he finished the chat. He leant forward to hug Kate and said goodbye. When Kate asked whether she should tell her mum about their meeting the Doctor paused.

"To be honest Kate, I have no idea. Probably'll be alright. The world has yet to collapse by our meeting so I suppose it never will. "

Rose hugged Kate as well and then they all stood up.

"I'm sorry for not being what you expected", the Doctor said.

Kate shrugged. "I'm used to expecting the unexpected".

The Doctor smiled. "See you again maybe".

"Nice to meet you Kate", Rose said.

And with that they were off, and tears started falling down Kate's face. She watched them as they walked round the corner, further apart than before. She strained to hear the sound of the blue box before turning to head home.

Hee, I'm sorry! I've tried to make it work but I'm aware that it might not. But whatever, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
